Drama Club
by RueRyuuzakiLABB
Summary: Demyx and Zexion decided to join drama club, or more like, Demyx forced Zexion through much whining and persuasion so he wouldn’t be alone. This is their story. Slice of Life/ no yaoi.


I'm just sticking to one shots….

Kingdom Hearts Square Enix

Not me

emo corner

--

Based off of true events.

--

Demyx and Zexion decided to join drama club, or more like, Demyx forced Zexion through much whining and persuasion so he wouldn't be alone. This is their story. Slice of Life/ no yaoi

--

Zexion walked down the hallway to the _cafetorium_₁. He sighed as he saw that Axel was doing his usual come-ons to the others, not paying attention to gender₂.

"ZEXIIOOOON-KUUUUUUN!" Demyx (me) did a flying glomp and latched himself onto Zexion's arm. "I need you to drive to let me stay at your house till my parents can pick me up!"

Zexion sighed. "First, let go of me." Demyx let go. "Now, maybe. I don't know whether or not my mom is up to putting up with you."

"Hey Demy!" Axel sauntered up. "How about me and you practice our dance, and then seal it with a passionate kiss?"

"Uh… o.O" Demyx glanced at Zexion. "How about a hug?"

Axel shrugged, "That works too, my love." He hugged Demyx. Demyx hugged back, but quickly jumped back.

Zexion gave a questioning look to Demyx, Demyx just slightly blushed and said, "He did… a thrust."

Axel blew a kiss. "You should know better Demy! 3" Axel turned and sauntered to Namine, and questioned her for a hug.

"Zexion… Do not repeat that, to anyone." Demyx gave a sincere look to Zexion.

"Repeat what?" Zexion had all ready erased the memory from his mind. Demyx smiled.

Time Skip --

"And so, you want to have volume, and please remember to speak slowly and clearly!" Ms. Tifa sat down, and Ms. Aerith stood up. "Demyx, you had a question?" She looked to the teen who had been holding his hand up.

"uh- yea, sorta. But uhm, me and Zexion had worked out a skit to go with the reaction thing, and I was wondering if we could do it?"

Zexion whipped his head around to his blonde friend. "what??"

"I see no problem with it." Said Ms. Aerith, and she swept her hand forward as to say 'take the stage'.

"YAY!" Demyx jumped up, but Zexion stayed planted in his seat. "co'mon Zexy-kun!" Demyx grabbed one of Zexion's arms. To his surprise, Zexion was lifted easily. He looked to his friend's other arm and saw Roxas helping him.

"Don't be shy, Zexion!" Roxas smiled and nodded to demyx, who nodded back. Together, they both pulled Zexion very quickly across the floor, his feet sliding on the dust of the stage, with everyone else laughing and Zexion's yelps of protest.

Once they were center stage, Roxas gave Demyx a thumbs up and walked back to his seat.

Demyx grinned stupidly and Zexion's face went redder every half second.

"You may go." Said Ms. Tifa.

"okay- wait, Zexion, do I start it?" Demyx turned to Zexion.

Zexion gave him a I-can't-believe-you-dragged-me-up-here-to-do-a-skit-and-you-don't-even-know-if-you-start- look. He nodded. "yeees… Demyx."

"oh, okay!"

"Get on with it!" Yelled Axel, who currently had his arm around Kairi.

"I am!" Demyx sighed and closed his eyes then opened them, a completely new character-sort of, as did Zexion, who just became a completely new character all together.

"OH. MY. GOD! ITS RAINING OUTSIDE!!" Demyx let out a high pitched giggle.

"OH. JOYNESS. I KNOOWW!" Zexion returned, in an even higher pitch.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I JUST WANNA SING TO THE WORLD THAT WE LOVE EVERYONE!" Demyx jumped up and down, his voice almost two octaves too high.

"ISN'T IT AMAZINGNESS??₃" Zexion was lost in the moment. He looked like he was about to crap himself in excitement.

Suddenly, Roxas, Axel and Demyx, along with everyone else started to laugh.

Zexion raised his eyebrows.

"the—HAHAHAA- look on your face!!" Demyx burst into another fit of giggles.

Zexion's face grew redder than it had been before they started. "i-I was jus-"

"time to drag you back to your seat!" Demyx half pushed, half pulled the stuttering Zexion to his seat.

"That was very good, Zexion, Demyx…" Ms. Tifa looked at her watch. "about time you guys headed out, its almost 4:30." She stood up and nodded to everyone. "good day." She walked out off the stage and out the cafetorium.

There was a three second silence before everyone else got up to leave.

"Oh, by the way, good luck to the 9th graders, tomorrow is 9th grade night for the football marching band."

Axel bowed. "you will see me and my tuba center staged₄."

Demyx coughed. "In the back row."

Axel glared at him. "got something to say, clarinet boy₅?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. Axel turned on him. "I wouldn't do anything either, you're a higher chair than him!"

Roxas jumped in. "FLUTES RULE!" He ran out of the cafetorium.

Asel stopped for about a second then smiled evilly. "heeey roxas, I want a huug…" and he followed the poor innocent boy.

"woooooow."

"awkward." Zexion picked up the clarinet case he had been about to defend. "shall we leave, oh hyper one?"

"yes, lets." Demyx grabbed all of his own stuff and they walked out of the school.

--

Yay, now that is out of my system.

--

1 – Cafetorium, its what my school calls the lunch room… and its not even a real word!!

2- The guy in drama club was my basis for axel, and he does this every day, and he did that to me just this afternoon

3- The actual lines between me and my friend Emily, and her personality is like zexions… so it scared me.

4- the axel basis dude plays tuba.

5- I play clarinet

--

Well I hope this was enjoyable to you guys. May add a chapter/sequal for the marching band, but that happens tomorrow, and so I can't see what will happen to our dear heros.


End file.
